Runaway
by ValerieRichards
Summary: Basically what the title says. One of the Tracy brothers runs away after a bad incident. Will the others go to the rescue? Read and you'll see what I mean.
1. Mistakes and Secrets

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own anyone except Lila.

Author's note: This should be the last story for a while.

Chapter 1: Mistakes and secrets

John Tracy was an intelligent member of International Rescue. He was exceptionally good with computers. He had secretly made a life-like copy of himself. Earlier, one of his best friends had contacted him. She knew about their secret and warned him about an upcoming tragedy. The tragedy was his death by the Hood. Basically, she was psychic. While he had the chance, he set up the fake him and went to her house to hide.

"Alan! The Hood's just around the corner! Run faster" his brothers yelled. Alan was already out of breath.

"I'm trying" he yelled back. The fake John was almost dead and the Hood laughed.

"He's as good as dead. Especially now" he cackled as the body went limp. Alan stopped and began to sob as did his brothers.

* * *

_**A day later:**_

The remaining Tracy's hadn't been called on a rescue since John died. None of them knew that the real John was safe in his friend's house. The three elder brothers were bitter towards Alan, they started to blame him. Alan realized that it was the Hood's fault. Finally he had it with his brother's icy stares and being ignored. Even his dad ignored him! He decided to run away when he went to the mainland. When, Tin-Tin dropped him off, he said goodbye and she left.

"Yes, I'd like to buy these" he said putting the hair dye and stack of clothes on the counter. He made sure they were something he wouldn't wear. When he left the store, he went to the nearest rest room and changed. He carefully put the hair dye in (AN: I don't know how people do it on their own) his hair and put it in the shopping bag and went to another store.

"What's your name" the cashier asked. Alan smiled.

"Jake Aarons" he replied. She smiled back. He had a wad of cash in a bank and knew how to get it out with nobody knowing it was him. She placed the backpack in the bag and he left.

"You look familiar" a kid told him randomly. Of course, Alan had no clue who this person was. Alan looked at him strangely. He looked closer.

* * *

Done! Please R&R!


	2. Revealing Truth

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Revealing Truth

Alan still didn't recognize the kid.

"Like a friend of mine back in America" the kid told him and then left. Alan sighed in relief.

* * *

Lila, John's psychic friend, was watching a movie in her basement with him when she had a vision. It was of Alan and the Tracys arguing and him running away. Then, she saw Alan get attacked by the Hood and die.

"Lila? Lila, what's wrong" he asked when he saw her gasp. She didn't look at him and pulled him closer to her.

"You've got to get back to your family. This boy was attacked by the Hood" she said. She never met Alan because he hadn't been born when she met his parents. His mom had been pregnant with Alan at the time and they thought it was a girl.

"What does that have to do with me" he asked a little selfishly. Lila only pulled him closer.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, slim, and a little bit shorter than you. I'm guessing he's related to you" she growled. John's face paled.

"Alan" he whispered. He went to go, but she grabbed him again and pulled him back to her.

"You better do it quick, your brother….Alan, is going to die" she told him. He nodded and ran. He got into a car and drove away.

* * *

Jeff and the other brothers hadn't noticed Alan was missing yet. Jeff was in his office when John's portrait beeped and flashed.

"What the" he growled when he looked up at it. He opened the link and John's face appeared. Jeff opened his mouth to say something.

"I don't care, you guys can yell at me all you want when I get home. Heck, I deserve it! Right now, Alan has runaway and the Hood's after him. We need everyone and fast" John interrupted. He cut the link before Jeff could say anything. Jeff sighed and sounded the alarm.

"W-What's wrong" Gordon asked panting. He had been on the beach when the siren went off and ran as fast as he could.

"Alan's in trouble and we need to find him before the Hood does" Jeff told his three sons. The brothers' faces screwed up in anger.

"Why do we have to rescue _him_? He's the one who killed John" Virgil growled. It was Jeff's turn to scowl.

"**THIS WAS **_**NOT**_** YOUR BROTHER'S FAULT! IT'S THE HOOD'S! DON'T YOU GO BLAMING HIM FOR SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO! AND JOHN'S NOT DEAD**" he bellowed making the three cringe in fear. The brothers ran to their portraits. Jeff sighed. Fermat and Tin-Tin came running in.

"Sorry we're late, what's wrong" Fermat gasped.

"Fermat, Tin-Tin, I need you to stay here and work base" Jeff told them. They nodded. Fermat sat in Jeff's chair and Tin-Tin pulled a chair up to the desk. In the private jet, the brothers asked what their father had said about John. He repeated it again. They met up with John on the mainland.

"John" the brothers began. John held up a hand to stop them. He was furious with them. He didn't understand how they could yell at Alan. Alan didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't you even start! How could you yell at him? He didn't do anything wrong. Oh, and to tell you since I know you're going to ask. That was a clone of me" John yelled. He didn't look at them, he couldn't, he was too ashamed.

"Uh oh" they heard a familiar voice say in surprise. They looked up and saw a black haired Alan. He began to run. They chased after him.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
